


Solicitous

by gryffindormischief



Series: amused, impressed, smitten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Tonks makes it a point to take care of the men in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt with along delay. Short but fluffy :)

Tonks stumbles through the front door of Grimmauld Place, barely managing to keep her grip on the packages piled in her arms. "Sirius!"

With no answering call, she makes to call out again, ending up with a face full of wool sweater and lean muscled chest, "Afternoon Dora."

Dejected, she takes in her now scattered packages and crouches to pick them up, her companion doing likewise. "Wotcher Remus."

Between the two of them, they manage to carry her shopping toward the newly cleaned and de-doxied parlor and Tonks begins sorting through the wrapped packages. "Did some shopping for Sirius since he's – you know."

Remus nods, lips tilting in a frown at the thought of his friend under house arrest in the place he'd never called home – even when he lived there. Shaking off the melancholy that flittered around him like dust motes, Remus pulls the twine loose around one of the boxes closest to him, "Awful lot of chocolate for one person."

Shrugging, Tonks opens another from Honeydukes, this time instead of one of the long slabs of rich chocolate it's an assortment of bon bons and Remus' brows shoot up, "Those for Sirius too? Trying to fatten him up for some nefarious purpose?"

Tonks shoves him playfully, "I'm _never_ nefarious. Impish and troublemaking yes, but _always_ for the good of mankind."

He laughs, tearing the brown paper from another, "Sugar quills? Really?"

Turning at his rather uncharacteristically high-pitched retort, Tonks narrows her eyes, "Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_? You know very well Sirius and I-"

Remus' face scrunches up as if he's tasted something wickedly sour, " _No_. I mean – I know how things are with you two."

Two fingers with scuffed knuckles find his chin and tilt his head toward her, "But you _are_ jealous."

Putting on forced aloofness, Remus returns to the packages on the table before them, fiddling with the metallic wrapping around one of six chocolate frogs. "Remus. Need I remind you I'm an _auror_. I have ways of making people talk."

He arches a pale brow at her, "Are you threatening me? I could report you to Moody."

Tonks nods sagely, "Ah yes, Remus Lupin _is_ a well known snitch."

Remus huffs and slumps back against the couch, rubbing at the back of his head where it bumped the ornate woodcarvings that graced the top.

Wordlessly, Tonks reaches into her patch laden jean jacket and pulls a slim bar from an inner pocket, "I couldn't forget my favorite and _his_ favorite."

Nearly whooping in glee, Remus tugs the large chocolate bar from her fingers and pulls her forward lips pressing to her forehead before he pulls back with a blush. "I-"

Tonks doesn't blush, but her eyes get a predatory glint, "I think running errands earns me a kiss somewhere _else_ Lupin. Lots of them."


End file.
